


一笑倾人心

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	一笑倾人心

故事从去年七月份开始讲起。去年夏天的时候，一个男孩，一个叫哈利·波特的普通男孩，在七月的最后一天过了他的十八岁生日。虽然这个生日没有蛋糕，没有生日快乐歌，也没有礼物，只有来自他的姨夫弗农·德思礼和姨妈佩妮·德思礼的衷心祝福：祝福他终于离开了德思礼家。但是对于一个从小寄人篱下的孤儿来说，这个生日倒也不是十分难过。如果他的表哥达力·德思礼没有把他的行李箱“不小心地”从二楼窗户扔下来，并且把本来就不好使的轮子摔掉了一个的话，这个生日可能会更好一些。

下午一点钟，哈利·波特推着他三只轮子的箱子行走在小惠金区的街道上，全身都被汗浸透了，因为保持三脚箱子的平衡相当费力气。他一边走一边自言自语，打赌这是今年夏天里最热的一天——虽然自从入夏以来，他每天都打赌这天是夏天里最热的一天。有一段时间他觉得自己要被晒昏迷过去了，他眼前全是亮得发白的太阳光，晒得他的眼睛酸胀。街上空无一人，所有的人都躲在空调房间里看电视，睡觉，只有他推着箱子，从因为摆脱了对他的抚养义务而兴高采烈的姨妈家里走出来，走向茫茫不可知的未来。

小惠金区的路那么长，那么空旷，他觉得自己好像走在了一种幻境之中，一个有着柏油马路的无人外星球上。他一会儿感觉自己好像在飞，一会儿感觉自己是狗，正在地面上爬行。他想起了埃及的奴隶，还有某幅俄国的油画，在美术课上他见过的——直到他感觉脑子被晒成了一团软乎乎的、粘稠的热果冻，再也没有办法思考了。

在他意识到自己昏过去之前，一辆红色的豪华跑车从路的拐角处转了过来，引擎声轰隆隆作响。在最后一刻哈利想到了两件事：这车一定很贵。这辆车不属于小惠金区。

然后他就昏了过去。

在他醒过来的时候，他看到了一张带着墨镜的、不耐烦的脸，还有一头擦了发胶的、梳成了背头的金发。与此同时他感觉到了凉意，他的脸上湿漉漉的，他抬起手擦了一下，然后他听到“哗哗哗”的声音。

背头拿着一只喷雾罐，手势好像在拿一柄手枪，正对着他的脸发射水雾。看到他醒过来，背头推了推鼻梁上的墨镜：“喂，你干嘛昏倒在我车上？”

这时他发现自己正躺在被放倒的副驾驶车座上，而背头坐在驾驶座上，一手拿着喷雾，正像观察某种臭虫一样嫌恶地看着他。他很快意识到了缘由：当他坐起来的时候，真皮座椅上出现了一块完整的、有着他身体轮廓的、汗渍。

“对不起。”

他立刻道歉。在德思礼家的十八年生活教会了他看人脸色。他跳出车门，看到他的三脚箱子正以一种微妙的平衡姿态杵在那儿，他恭恭敬敬地对着背头鞠了一躬，然后又探进身体去，用手去擦座椅上的汗渍。背头皱着鼻子，看起来要窒息了。在哈利勤勤恳恳地把汗渍抹得更加均匀时他开了口：“喂，你去哪，要不要我载你一程，你要是再昏过去一次还得再多一个倒霉鬼。”

这个问题可难倒了哈利。跑车内空调正起劲地吹着风，他的脸上被吹得凉飕飕的，而留在外面的半截身体被毒辣的太阳晒着。他应该坐进来，坐进这个虽然脸很臭、但人似乎还不错的背头的车里，但是他该去哪儿呢，他还没有找到落脚地。他刚才一心只想着走到小惠金区的公交站那，甚至根本没有想到他要搭公交去哪儿。

“喂，你是脑子当机了吗？”

“我……没有地方可去。”

突然地，他决定和这个陌生背头袒露心扉。他双手支在汽车座椅上，某种奇妙的戏剧天赋突然在他身上涌现出来：

“我，我被赶出家门，我没有地方可去啦！”

在说到最后一句话的时候，他惊奇地发现自己竟然自动带上了一点哭腔。而他其实一点悲伤的情绪都没有，他脑海中唯一的想法是，空调好凉快，我要多吹一吹空调。

背头注视哈利·波特。

在这里我们可以补充说明一下：哈利·波特是一个十八岁的、长得还算不错的男孩。他脸上最好看的地方是眼睛，是翡翠一样的绿色，虽然被挡在一副破旧的圆框眼镜后，但依然闪闪发亮。他长得不算矮，但相当纤瘦（因为达力·德思礼和弗农·德思礼不会放过房子里任何一块他们能看到的肉到别人嘴里），因而总让人觉得他是个刚刚上中学的学生。他的嘴唇也相当好看，上唇是漂亮的M形，总让人觉得他在微笑。此时此刻，这双绿眼睛似乎要滴下泪水，而微笑的嘴唇也撇了下来，尽管他身上还散发着热烘烘的汗水味道，背头还是不由自主地说：

“那你先上来吧。”

于是哈利·波特一步登天，从十一路公交汽车换成了豪华跑车。在跑车飞奔在路上的时候他偏头问司机：

“先生，你叫什么名字？”

于是故事的另一个主角，德拉科·马尔福登场了。

-

正如德拉科·马尔福没有预料到在路上会有人昏倒在他的车边一样，哈利·波特也没有预料到自己被赶出来以后竟然莫名其妙上了一个电影明星的车。德拉科·马尔福对着哈利摘下墨镜那刻，哈利由于过分惊讶甚至无法合拢嘴，之后他尝试了足足三十秒，才让自己把嘴完完全全闭上，不发出任何深呼吸声或者问任何蠢问题。

他竟然坐上了，德拉科·马尔福的车诶！

“认出我了？”德拉科懒洋洋地把眼镜带了回去。

“认出来了。”

接着他们陷入了长久的沉默中。在这个夏日午后街上的车少的要命，这个世界上真实存在的空间好像只有这辆跑车内部，而他们是唯二两个人类。在过去了五个十字路口后，德拉科终于又一次开了口：“你刚刚说你被赶出家里，为什么？”

“我今天满十八岁了，按照抚养法我姨夫和姨妈不需要再养我了，所以他们就把我赶了出来——”在看到德拉科疑惑地皱眉头后，他及时补充道：“我是孤儿。”

德拉科的表情变得很微妙，他看起来好像要道歉，但又正在努力把道歉憋进去，最后他表情复杂地说：“哦。”

“我可以为你工作吗？”哈利脱口而出。这个想法从上车以后就盘亘在他脑海里，终于蹦了出来。德拉科·马尔福，毫无疑问是一个机会，是他不至于流浪街头，在过街天桥下睡觉的一个机会。

更何况，他还挺喜欢德拉科·马尔福的。

……好吧，他迷恋德拉科·马尔福。

在他九年级的时候，德拉科·马尔福出演了一部青春电影，票房卖到爆炸。当时他们班上所有的女生都在传阅德拉科·马尔福做封面的时尚杂志，那期时尚杂志上有三页马尔福的专访。坐在他左边的女生把杂志卷成一个筒，在让人昏昏欲睡的历史课上递给了他，要他传给前排的女生。

杂志因为被很多人翻阅过，铜版纸的边角被手上的汗浸皱了。他在书桌下摊开那本杂志，看到马尔福穿着西装，叉开双腿，坐在一张黑色皮座椅上。杂志上的马尔福并没有笑，他用手托着下巴，看起来非常阴郁的样子。然而这种阴郁不但征服了全体九年级女生，也征服了哈利·波特。

坐在他左边的女生开始朝他扔橡皮了，她在催促他把杂志传给前排女生，但是哈利忍受着橡皮炮弹的攻击继续看着那篇报道，那篇报道和大部分时尚杂志的报道一样，是一坨精致的狗屎。记者问着马尔福一大堆无聊的问题，平时喜欢去哪里度假，下一步有什么工作计划，他有什么推荐的香水种种种种，在最后一页上马尔福说自己最喜欢夏天和绿色的东西。

那天晚上哈利·波特梦到了马尔福。梦里马尔福阴沉着一张脸，靠在皮质座椅上对他摆手，他走过去，然后马尔福对他说：你的眼睛是绿色的，我很喜欢。

梦里他清楚地感受到了窘迫的情绪，并且意识到了自己在做梦。这种烂俗的剧情即使在梦里也足以让他感到羞愧，但他一边窘迫于自己做这种梦，一边向马尔福靠近，微妙的化学张力开始起作用。化学老师上课讲过的，荷尔蒙是一种复杂的化学分子，会在受到特定气味刺激时开始分泌。他深深呼吸马尔福身上的香味，猜想这大概是杂志社马尔福说过的娇兰满堂红的味道。然后他感觉到自己身体的某个部位在慢慢饱胀，最终炸裂开来。

九年级的哈利·波特在关于电影明星马尔福的梦里迎来了他人生中的一个重要转变——他从无忧无虑的男孩变成了一个青少年。

而现在，他坐在那个梦的主人公旁边，靠着马尔福跑车的真皮座椅上，他深深地嗅了一口车中的空气，闻到了浓郁的花香。夏天，跑车，香水，空无一人的街道，还有带着墨镜开车载他在路上飞奔的马尔福，让他感觉自己好像在做另一个超真实的梦。

马尔福看起来在思考，他双手握着方向盘，但左手手指有节奏地、慢慢地叩击着，发出“哒哒哒”的声音。最后他开口问道：“你不会是故意晕倒在我车上的吧？”

“我没有！”哈利举起了手，做了一个颇为滑稽的投降姿势，接着他意识到这个动作相当之蠢，于是他把手放了下来。“我，我没有故意晕倒在你车上……我甚至不知道这辆车是你的。”

马尔福对这个回答不置可否。他皱了皱鼻子：“但是我不需要人给我工作。我有经纪人，她干得很不错。”

“但是我会做饭，我还可以干家务，我——”

九年级的梦重新笼罩他。哈利·波特意识到这可能是他人生中最大的一次机会：和梦到过的电影明星待在一块儿。他的想象力不再受到理智约束，开始拼命地快乐飞奔，他脑子中像播放幻灯片一样迅速出现了以下画面：他给马尔福收拾衣服，马尔福坐在沙发上，马尔福招手让他过去，他靠在马尔福身上，就像九年级的梦境里一样，马尔福让他的身体的某个部分饱胀起来。

他往下拉了拉T恤下摆。

“你有没有工作干，有没有地方去其实和我一点儿关系都没有。”马尔福突然语调激烈起来，“我只是非常慷慨地载你搭了个便车，你现在反而得寸进尺了。”

饱胀的气球被扎破了，哈利蔫儿下来。

马尔福说的一点儿没错。他只是载他搭个便车而已，他甚至不用管他的，任由他躺在路边中暑昏死过去。马尔福让他上车给了他太多不切实际的幻想了。

“对不起。”他低着头说道。然后他抬起头，对德拉科露出了一个讨好的微笑：“你别生气。”

德拉科·马尔福偏过头，看了一眼那个家伙。那家伙正在微笑，虽然那笑看起来很勉强，但他还是被这笑容给迷住了。有一秒钟他几乎想探过去吻一下那张嘴唇，那个漂亮的M形，去感受一下那张嘴唇的弧度，但他很快清醒过来：他并不是GAY，而且他不应该随便亲吻对一个路上捡来的昏迷路人。

“你叫什么？”他僵硬地问道。

那家伙又微笑了，这次看上去是个真正的微笑：“我叫哈利，哈利·波特。”

-

德拉科在去年七月份的时候得到了一个生活助理，而且是从路上捡来的。他也不知道自己为什么会突然善心大发给一个无家可归的孤儿提供工作和住所，但是这事情实实在在地发生了。事后他反思，或许是那天太热了，他被热昏了头——虽然他大部分时间待在二十摄氏度的汽车里。

好吧，在深夜时刻他终于承认一个事实：他被那个家伙的微笑打败了。

到去年九月份的时候，德拉科·马尔福已经习惯了哈利·波特的存在。

德拉科住在南肯辛顿的一处二层小楼里，为了避免狂热粉丝去骚扰他，具体地址我们将略去不提。他的卧室在二楼，而哈利·波特自觉地在一楼的厨房旁边找了个房间作为自己的住所。每天早晨八点钟，德拉科从二楼走下来，就可以看到哈利·波特正在厨房里忙忙碌碌，他煎熏肉，用榨汁机榨果汁。咖啡机里正磨着新鲜的咖啡，散发出让人愉悦的香味。他听到德拉科的脚步声，就会转过头来，对着他明亮地微笑一下：“早上好！今天要果汁还是咖啡？”

天哪，这家伙的微笑真是让人痴迷。德拉科几乎想走回卧室，再重新走下来一次，好再让哈利·波特对着他微笑一遍，对他说“早上好”，问他“要果汁还是咖啡”。他走下楼梯，坐到厨房边的长条餐桌上，拿起报纸看头版，但其实他在偷偷瞟着哈利·波特。那家伙总是穿着竖条纹的T恤，下面套着一条短裤，黑色头发乱蓬蓬地垂着，白色的脖颈看起来像一瓣纤长的白色花瓣。他端着餐盘朝他走过来，又附赠一个微笑：“煎熏肉，还有炒蛋。”

他不会和哈利·波特说很多话，因为他并不擅长和人聊天。他甚至不擅长在演戏以外的时刻微笑。大部分时候都是哈利·波特在说话，而他安安静静地听着。晚上他回到家，听哈利·波特告诉他衣服已经整理好放到了衣帽间，今天有三个人登门拜访，分别是推销保险、卖百科全书和给他送剧本的快递员。有的时候哈利·波特会对他说他看了他最新的综艺访谈或者是电影，他觉得他表现非常好……他听着这些絮絮叨叨，心里感觉到非常快乐，但是并不表现出来，他会僵硬地说：“谢谢。”然后尽可能面无表情地注视着那家伙，欣赏在谈话间隙时不时出现的、可爱的微笑。

这些微笑代替Stilnox作为他的安眠药，他躺在床上的时候总是会复习一遍今天他得到的微笑。他有时候会开始猜测哈利·波特是不是对他有一点别的意思，所以才这样对他微笑。他感觉到一点点惶恐，但又十分得意。

他不是GAY，当然不是，但是他可以去欣赏一个可爱的微笑……

十一月份的时候，德拉科开始为他即将上映的新电影做宣传。他不停地出差，几乎一整个月没有回到过家。在酒店的床上筋疲力尽睡过去的时候，他总是想念那个微笑。他每天都能看到很多微笑，很多微笑的脸，和他合作的女明星是个漂亮女人，她也常常对他露出微笑，尤其是在摄影机前。但是不知道为什么，这些微笑和哈利·波特的相比总是少了一些什么东西。

当他回到伦敦的时候，天气已经变得很冷。他在一个阴雨连绵的下午回到了家，推门进去的时候他看到了窝在沙发上的哈利·波特。那家伙好像睡着了，蜷缩成一团，盖着一条毛毯。他走过去推了推波特，波特迷迷糊糊地醒过来，眨着眼睛注视着他。

“我回来了。”他对波特说。

然后，就像他期待的一样，哈利·波特慢慢地、慢慢地露出一个微笑来，他没有戴眼镜，所以他看的清楚他眼角边细细的、可爱的笑纹。他感觉到心脏被这个微笑填满了，就好像一只杯子被灌进了一整杯热乎乎的蜂蜜牛奶一样幸福。接着，出乎他意料的事情发生了：哈利·波特对他伸出手，飞快地、迅速地摸了一下德拉科的手背：

“见到你真好。”他说。

-

哈利鼓足勇气去碰马尔福的手背时，已经做好了被甩开或者被骂“你在干嘛”的准备。德拉科·马尔福向来阴沉沉的，他很少笑，也很少和他说话——当然，你没有理由要求一个电影明星和家里的保姆高谈阔论。但他还是忍不住地想去接近马尔福。九年级的梦境从来没有远离过他，在他住进马尔福家以后，那梦境开始越来越频繁地缠绕着他。有的时候他从梦里面惊醒，发现自己的裤子湿得一塌糊涂。隔天早晨当他看到马尔福从楼下走下来吃早饭的时候，他总是感觉到尴尬又内疚。

最近一个月马尔福在宣传他的新电影，每天早晨醒来后哈利都会先跳起来去电脑上查一查有没有关于马尔福的新闻。马尔福和那个女主角在纽约参加了一档电视节目，他们一起谈论了拍摄时的趣事，他们一起去了洛杉矶，马尔福被评为今年最性感男明星榜单的第一名，马尔福代言了一款男士护肤品……他翻阅这些新闻，注视新闻图片上那些形形色色的德拉科，一种不真实感包围了他。德拉科很少笑，即使是在综艺访谈或者采访里，他总是轻轻地抿着嘴，微微皱着眉头，他这副阴郁面孔在家中和在外面并无二致。他面对哈利是也没有多余的微笑。

喜欢一个人就会变得爱笑。哈利想，这句话是真理。就好比他看到德拉科·马尔福时总是忍不住微笑起来，而马尔福从没有对他笑过。

他在搜索栏里敲入了一个问题：“德拉科·马尔福是GAY吗？”

搜索结果竟然多的吓人。他随便点进了一个八卦论坛，惊奇地发现认为马尔福是GAY的人相当之多，他被这个逗乐了，与此同时，一种不成熟的野心慢慢地在他心底发了芽：或许，我可以追求德拉科·马尔福。

他被自己的这个想法吓了一跳。他关上电脑，走进卫生间，面对镜子打量自己：他长得不算难看，但是也绝不是那种走在路上会被女孩搭讪的类型。他不擅长那些最受欢迎的运动，比如足球或者篮球，他身上一点肌肉都没有，镜子里的他看起来苍白又羸弱，而且缺乏魅力。

他叹了一口气，用手指头戳着镜子里自己的鼻子，逼迫自己扯起嘴角微笑，好赶跑涌上来的负面情绪，在他微笑的时候他发现自己的眼睛似乎还蛮好看，他对着镜子里的自己微笑着，想象马尔福对他说：“你笑起来真好看。”

他噗嗤一下笑了出来，因为自己的愚蠢行为。

今天早晨，他在新闻报道上看到了马尔福现身伦敦某机场的新闻。他回来了——哈利开始紧张地思考他应该怎么迎接马尔福。做一顿丰盛的晚餐？但他可能会在外面吃饭。给他办个弱智的欢迎派对？马尔福大概根本不会参加一个保姆举办的派对……最后他窝在沙发上睡着了。

等他醒来的时候，他看到了马尔福。那头金色的头发和漂亮的脸，他愣住了，紧接着他想到他该干什么，微笑，露出微笑，要恰到好处地眯起眼睛，他眯起眼睛时会显得睫毛特别长。于是他露出了一个微笑，马尔福的手搭在沙发靠背上，他闻得到马尔福身上的香味——

然后他伸出手，去碰了碰马尔福的手背。

马尔福跳了起来，他本来坐在沙发靠背上，但是他一下子跳到了地上。这让哈利感到很难受。

“我饿了，做点东西吃吧。”马尔福说，然后好像急于逃离似的走上了二楼。

-

接下来的半个月一切如常。他们每天早晚在客厅和厨房里打照面，德拉科·马尔福仍然做他的大明星，哈利·波特仍然当着大明星的清洁工加厨师。每个晚上哈利坐在床上，写下一些不切实际的计划：冲到马尔福面前告诉他我从九年级开始喜欢你，在马尔福吃早饭的时候强吻他，拿着马尔福换下来的内衣打飞机，然后他再一条一条把这些扯淡计划用水笔划掉。第二天醒来，他还是那个老老实实微笑着给大明星端早饭的人。

圣诞节前夕，德拉科主演的电影上映了。德拉科送给他一张去首映礼的请柬：“如果你没有其他事情的话，可以来看首映礼。”

“我当然没有其他事。”他脱口而出。

首映礼的那个晚上，他去租来了一套礼服，晚上八点半，德拉科梳洗打扮后走下楼来，看到了坐在沙发上，背挺得直直的哈利·波特。

哈利穿了一套老旧款式的礼服，看起来有点滑稽，他看到了德拉科，然后对他紧张地微笑了一下：“我是不是看起来有点蠢？”

是有点蠢。德拉科想，但是再怎么蠢的衣服搭配哈利·波特的微笑，都会显得没有那么愚蠢……甚至有点迷人。

但他什么也没有说，他说：“走了，我开车载你去。”

首映礼现场相当隆重，许多演员与影评家都来捧场，德拉科刚刚走进大门，就被一大群人簇拥起来。哈利一个人走在后面的观众席上，那里还有许许多多和他一样局促不安、略显激动的粉丝们，两类人泾渭分明。

他按照请柬上的指示挑了一个不起眼的位置坐了下来。

德拉科和女主角演员一直凑在一起，当然了，他们是伙伴嘛。哈利注视着那位女演员：身材姣好，容貌美丽。还有他们身边的人，各个都闪闪发亮，和穿着蹩脚礼服的他一点都不一样。

他突然感到庆幸，他没有实行「追求德拉科计划」里的任意一条，给自己免去了自取其辱的难堪场景。他盯着风度翩翩的德拉科和女主角靠在一起，站在镁光灯下，摄影师们咔嚓咔嚓地给他们拍着照片，他从来没有想到有一天他会真的看到这种场景。他一直以为这样的场景他这一辈子只能在电视上看到——就好像德拉科·马尔福一样，只能呆在杂志上让他用指头抚摸。

首映礼开始了，主持人问了演员们一些问题，那个大胡子导演一直逗得大家直乐。接着，全场的灯光暗下来，电影开始放映了。哈利努力把脑子里其他乱七八糟的想法赶出去，认认真真地看着，但是在看到德拉科和女主角吻在一起的时候他再也忍不住了，他咬着嘴唇走出了位置。

他走出了展映厅，来到了门口，开始一路小跑想跑出这座大厦。结果一头撞到了一个人身上。

他抬起头——是德拉科。

“你怎么跑出来了？”德拉科问他，“我的电影很难看吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“那为什么——”

这一下，哈利决定全然豁出去，他伸出手拉住了德拉科的衣袖，然后踮起脚吻了一下德拉科的嘴唇。

“我，我喜欢你很久了。”他颤抖着说。

接着，他拔腿就跑，动作一气呵成。

德拉科楞在了原地。

-

今年八月份的时候，德拉科·马尔福成功斩获了一项重要电影赛事的最佳男主角。一时之间他风头无两，好几家时尚杂志都来找他拍摄。杂志发行后，许多人都发现了这位大明星与过去不同了，过去总是阴郁着的德拉科突然学会微笑了，过去总是西装革履坐在豪华布景内的家伙，现在开始穿起休闲裤，坐在海滩上懒洋洋地微笑，就好像一个无忧无虑的中学生一样。

而哈利·波特收到了一封入学通知书，成为了伦敦一所大学的新生。在一节开学的orientation lecture上，坐在他左边的女生聚精会神地看着一本时尚杂志。

“真是越来越可爱了喔……”他听到那女孩自言自语。

于是他去推推对方的手肘，露出一个微笑：“你在看什么，我可以看看吗？”

女生把杂志递过来：“是德拉科·马尔福的采访，你认识他吗？”

哈利接过杂志。铜版纸的边角被捏皱了，就和九年级的他一样，他注视着杂志上同一个人的面孔，仔细阅读下面那些无聊的问题：平时喜欢去哪里度假，下一步有什么工作计划，他有什么推荐的香水种种种种。

记者问马尔福：你最喜欢什么季节？

下面的印刷小字回答：我嘛……一直都最喜欢夏天。不过夏天里我最喜欢的，应该是七月末的时候。

记者追问：为什么呢？

印刷小字接着回答：因为七月末对于我来说是很神奇的时刻。

记者说：这个神奇时刻和你最近变得爱笑有关系吗？大家都发现不爱笑的马尔福先生现在变成了微笑天使。

印刷小字：（大笑）对……有关系。

哈利把杂志合上，封面上德拉科·马尔福穿着海魂衫，带着一顶复古的贝雷帽，手里拿着一只画笔，他的胳膊上有几道油彩。他身后，金灿灿的夕阳和沙滩流光溢彩。封面上特大字号写着：

> _德拉科·马尔福：一笑倾人心_   
>  _新晋影帝演绎复古潮流_

哈利把杂志还给旁边的女生。他掏出手机，迅速地写着短信：

“喂，影帝，刚刚我身边的同学夸你会笑了以后变可爱了喔，你很受欢迎嘛。”

回复迅速地传来：“你笑起来更可爱。”

哈利·波特收起手机。他挺起腰，坐好，注视着前方讲台上激情澎湃讲着新生致辞的老教授，然后他终于露出了一个大大的微笑，连眼睛都眯成了弯弯的两道。

END


End file.
